Friendship
by Mitsui-san
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede durar una amistad? Takane, Haruka y Shintaro creyeron que la suya duraría para siempre, sin embargo, al surgimiento de un nuevo sentimiento, se verán separados. [AU/HaruTakaShin] [De Rated: T pasara Rated: M (Art cover by Hgsikm)]
1. Novios

**_¡Hola, gente! :DD_**

 _Aquí Mitsui Neko reportándose con un nuevo fanfic, esta vez de la OT3 HaruTakaShin!_

 _Este es un fic cualquiera, pues tendrá una actividad especial ¿De que se trata? Lo verán al final de este capitulo el cual espero les guste nwn)/_

* * *

 ** _"Friendship"_**

 _Kagerou Project fanfic by Mitsui Neko_

* * *

 _ **Summary:** ¿Cuánto puede durar una amistad? Takane, Haruka y Shintaro creyeron que la suya duraría para siempre, sin embargo, al surgimiento de un nuevo sentimiento, se verán separados._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

Cuando Shintaro Kisaragi, Takane Enomoto y Haruka Kokonose hicieron la promesa de ser amigos toda la vida, creyeron que sería algo fácil y así fue, al principio, cuando solamente eran unos niños y la vida era más sencilla e inocente.

— ¡Te encontré! —Exclamó Haruka una vez había hallado a su amigo Shintaro escondido entre unos arbustos.

—Jum... No es justo. Haruka, siempre me encuentras.

—Es que soy bastante bueno en este juego.

—Ajá, como digas, pero seguro no encontraras a Takane como siempre.

Al oír eso, el niño del lunar hizo un mohín. Resultaba que la amiga de ambos pequeños era una experta a la hora de esconderse.

Entre los dos empezaron a buscar en todo el parque, pero les fue imposible encontrar a la niña de coletas.

— ¿Dónde estará, Takane-chan? —Haruka se notaba nervioso al decir esas palabras.

—No lo sé, pero si no la encontramos posiblemente nuestros padres se molesten con nosotros.

—Olvídate de eso ¿Y si le pasó algo malo?

Ahora Shintaro también estaba preocupado por su amiga.

Siguieron buscando, pero esta vez exclamando el nombre de la niña con la esperanza de que ésta les respondiera, pero no hubo resultados.

Estaban tan cansados de buscar que se sentaron en los columpios a descansar.

—Takane-chan... ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Haruka con las primeras lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

—N-no, no llores, Haruka. Seguro está bien.

— ¡Boo! —alguien exclamó detrás de ellos, asustándolos y haciendo que ambos se cayeran de los columpios.

Tirados en la arena del parque, los dos niños giraron su vista y vieron a la niña de coletas que buscaban parada detrás de ellos con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Hubieron visto sus caras cuando les asuste! —decía la niña entre carcajadas.

Los dos varones se miraron mutuamente, frunciendo el ceño para luego levantarse de la arena y ver a su amiga con cierta molestia.

—A-ah... perdonen si les he preocupado, les aseguro que eso no era parte de la broma. —hablaba una Takane nerviosa.

Repentinamente, el abrazo de ambos pequeños calló sus disculpas.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Takane-chan. —dijo Haruka con los ojos llorosos.

—Creímos que algo malo te había pasado. —comentó Shintaro, el cual se aguantaba las lágrimas a diferencia de su amigo.

—Lo siento mucho, Haru... Shin... —contestó Takane, arrepentida de su mala broma y correspondiendo el abrazo de sus amigos.

Así de unidos eran ellos, no había amigos más fieles que la traviesa y algo gruñona Takane, el sensible y talentoso Haruka y el inteligente, pero algo tímido de Shintaro. Tan diferentes, pero queriéndose los unos a los otros.

La pregunta era... ¿Cuánto duraría aquella amistad? Pero sobre todo ¿Podrían contra los obstáculos que su nueva vida les tenía preparado?

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1 -** "Novios"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Takane caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de su colegio en dirección a la salida. Estuvo a punto de salir del edificio, cuando recibió un mensaje por celular.

La chica de cabellos negros, amarrado en un par de coletas, sacó su móvil de su bolsa y leyó el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

 _Mensaje de: Haruka (^u^)_

 _"Takane-chan ¿Podemos vernos en la azotea del colegio ahora? Por favor. Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte."_

La pelinegra soltó un largo suspiro, pero al final respondió el mensaje.

 _"De acuerdo. Voy en seguida."_

Takane dio media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras. De ahí subió hasta llegar a una puerta que decía 'Acceso a la Azotea' y la abrió.

Lo primero que vio al momento de salir, fue a su amigo de la infancia y compañero de clases, Haruka, parado, dándole la espalda mientras observaba el atardecer.

Antes de hablarle, Takane observó detenidamente al chico. Había cambiado tanto desde niños. Ahora era alto -bastante-, de hombros anchos y cabello algo largo, solo un poco por delante.

—Haruka...

El mencionado se giró. Al ver a su amiga, una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios.

—Takane-chan... Me alegra que hayas venido. —se acercó a ella.

El chico intentó posar una mano en la mejilla de su compañera, pero esta movió su cabeza, impidiéndole aquella acción.

— ¿Qué es aquello importante que tienes que decirme? —Le interrogó.

—Oh, sí... —Un leve rubor pintó las mejillas del joven— Bueno... ya sabes que tú y yo hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo.

—Desde que puedo recordar.

—Sí, pues, he disfrutado mucho de tu compañía, Takane-chan, pero me he dado cuenta, con el paso del tiempo, de que tu amistad no me basta...

Los ojos de Takane se abrieron como platos al momento de comprender las palabras de su amigo.

—Haruka... ¿D-de que estás hablando?

—Me gustas, Takane... mucho.

Un sonrojo incontrolable invadió el rostro de la chica de coletas. Rápidamente desvío la mirada de los ojos negros de su acompañante, pero éste la tomó de su mentón, obligándole a mirarle.

—Y yo sé... que yo te gusto a ti ¿Verdad?

— ¿Q-Qué? —El sonrojo en su rostro se intensificó.

—Quiero que lo digas... —Acortó la distancia entre su rostro y el de su enamorada—Quiero escuchar que lo digas, Takane... —dijo Haruka, sonriendo con ternura y confianza.

Takane estaba estática. Haruka era un chico dulce e inocente, así lo fue por mucho tiempo, pero ahora, a los 20 años de edad, lograba sorprenderla mucho y ese día no era una excepción. No solo se le había declarado, sino que aparte le había leído la mente, había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.

—S-Sí... me gustas, Haruka. —Confesó la chica al fin.

En seguida los labios de Haruka besaron los suyos. Fue un beso tierno y suave al principio, que lentamente se iba intensificando. La verdad es que aquel beso no era el primero que ellos se daban. Ya en ocasiones anteriores lo habían hecho, por curiosidad, por experimentar... Aquella era la primera vez que lo hacían porque se querían, porque se deseaban el uno al otro, porque estaban enamorados.

Algo que empezó como una inocente amistad, ahora se había convertido en algo más fuerte, en amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día, Shintaro se encontraba molesto ¿Y cómo no? Había tenido una fea discusión con su novia, Ayano Tateyama; en realidad, su relación con dicha chica no iba muy bien. Ahora más que nunca, el chico de cabellos azabaches se preguntaba ¿Por qué se había enamorado de ella?

Todo comenzó para el tiempo en que Shintaro se había separado de sus mejores amigos, Haruka y Takane, para empezar a estudiar en un colegio lejos de casa. En dicho lugar, conoció a Ayano, quien era su compañera de clases, además de sentarse a su lado.

A diferencia del resto, Ayano tenía cierta dificultad para atender en clases, por lo que se decidió en asignarle un tutor. Siendo Shintaro el más inteligente de la clase, fue obvio que lo escogieran a él como el tutor de la chica.

El hijo mayor de los Kisaragi no era precisamente la persona más social, solía ser serio y reservado, por lo que no hizo ningún amigo, a excepción de Ayano, pues estaba obligado a convivir con la chica de prendedores y bufanda roja.

Ayano era distinta a él, todo lo contrario al chico. Ella era alegre, amable, social y amistosa. La pelicastaña veía a todos como posibles amistades. Con Shintaro fue más insistente que con alguna otra persona, debido a la personalidad del moreno.

El estar lejos de casa, el extrañar a sus amigos, la melancolía y la nostalgia, llevó a Shintaro a dejar sus sentimientos expuestos, de los cuales solía escapar constantemente y en un momento de debilidad, terminó cediendo a Ayano, hasta "enamorarse" de ella.

La relación al principio, como cualquier noviazgo, fue maravillosa, pero con el paso del tiempo, Shintaro comprendió que Ayano no era la mujer indicada para él. En primer lugar, él era un idiota, insensible y un cretino, mientras que su novia era dulce, tierna y considerada. La diferencia de opiniones y personalidades provocó que ambos jóvenes tuvieran constantes peleas. No importaba el motivo o quien empezara, al final, por ser como era, Shintaro siempre era el malo.

El chico estaba harto de todo eso. A mitad de su relación, pensó en varias ocasiones terminar con Ayano, pero en aquel entonces su profesor era nada menos que Kenjirou Tateyama, padre de su novia, por lo que, temiendo que los rencores pusieran al maestro en su contra, Shintaro decidió seguir siendo el novio de Ayano por un tiempo más.

Todo parecía estar bien otra vez y Shintaro pudo seguir así por unos meses, justo cuando el ciclo escolar había terminado y volvía a casa. Ahí fue cuando el chico descubrió que Ayano vivía en la misma ciudad que él y no muy lejos de su vecindario. Vería a la pelicastaña más seguido y fue entonces que comprendió que no podría más con aquella farsa.

Estaba cansado de ser el villano de la historia. Que cada vez que había una pelea, todos se fueran en su contra, incluso su misma familia -específicamente su hermana- mientras que Ayano era vista como la víctima. En realidad, desde cierto punto, lo era. Era una víctima al ser novia de él. Merecía algo mejor.

Después de mucho pensarlo, Shintaro terminó tomando una difícil decisión, pero tal vez la mejor para Ayano como para él.

Mandó un mensaje a su novia para que ambos se vieran en un lugar específico y salió.

— ¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablar? —Preguntó la pelicastaña frente a él. Su sonrisa era tan amplia y sincera, que inevitablemente se sintió mal de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Ayano, yo… —Shintaro intentaba mantener su vista fija en la joven de bufanda— He estado pensando mucho sobre cómo esta nuestra situación y no parece que fuera a mejorar…

—Sobre eso… —Interrumpió su pareja, notándose un tanto triste— Me disculpo por mi familia. Ellos tienen una mala impresión de ti, pero no te conocen tan bien como yo te…

—Ayano. —Esta vez fue él quien la interrumpió, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Fue entonces, al hacer esa última acción, que lo notó. Ella sabía, sabía lo que iba hacer y solo estaba atrasando lo inevitable. Sonrió por lo bajo con pena, pero continuó— Ellos siempre han creído que podrías tener algo mejor y estoy de acuerdo con ellos…

— ¡No es verdad, Shintaro! Yo quiero estar contigo.

—Pero yo no. —Dijo cortante, callando a la de bufanda que le miró sorprendida y dolida— Lo siento, Ayano, pero debemos terminar.

—Pero…

—No hagas esto más difícil. —Pidió casi suplicante.

La Tateyama no dijo más, bajó su mirada, apretando el borde de su falda negra.

—S-sí… entiendo. —Forzó una sonrisa mientras de sus ojos escapan unas cuantas lagrimas que hicieron sentir a Shintaro más basura de lo que ya se sentía— Espero que aunque sea podamos seguir siendo amigos.

—Por supuesto. —El Kisaragi se acercó a ella, pasando su pulgar por sus suaves mejillas para secar sus lágrimas— Ya verás cómo te olvidaras de mí.

Ayano sonrió, pero era más bien una sonrisa irónica. Shintaro siempre se había menospreciado, ahora no era la excepción. Él decía que le sería fácil olvidarse de él, pero si supiera cuanto le amaba, tal vez no diría eso. Posiblemente le había dicho eso, porque él ya le había olvidado, desde hace tiempo.

Todos sus pensamientos se callaron al sentir un gentil beso en su frente.

—Cuídate mucho. —Le dijo a su ahora exnovia con un rastro de ternura, difícil de ubicar, pero ahí estaba.

—También tú. —Contestó ella dándole un fugaz beso en su mejilla para luego irse lo más rápido que sus pies le dejaban.

Con un mal sabor de boca, el muchacho pelinegro le observó irse. No fue por ella y eso era prueba de que su decisión había sido la correcta, porque así era él, podía llegar a querer, a amar, pero nunca peleaba por la persona, nunca iba tras nadie y por eso era mejor estar solo, antes de lastimar a alguien más, como lo había hecho ahora.

A pesar de tan amarga tarde, el joven Kisaragi no perdía los ánimos, al contrario, estaba bastante emocionado con la idea de volver a salir con sus viejos amigos, con los cuales se había puesto de acuerdo, luego de tanto tiempo de no saber nada de ellos, más allá de los estados y fotos que veía en las distintas redes sociales donde los tenía agregados.

Takane y Haruka ya debían estar más grandes al igual que él, aunque no esperaba mucho de la primera. A los dieciséis años que fue la última vez que habló frente a estos, la chica pelinegra pasó de ser la más alta de los tres a la más baja, incluso siendo la mayor. Haruka por su parte, él era el que más había crecido y sin embargo aún conservaba ciertas actitudes infantiles que a un chico de su edad se vería mal, pero al Kokonose no. Todo lo contrario, le daba una imagen tierna que logró la atracción de varias chicas y explotó los celos de la Enomoto.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años y sólo hace unos días había hablado con Haruka en video llamada para ponerse de acuerdo con la salida actual.

"Será como en los viejos tiempos." pensó el de cabellos azabaches a sólo una cuadra para llegar su destino. Una vez llegando al punto de reunión, Shintaro empezó a buscar a sus amigos entre tanta gente que había en ese lugar, hasta que finalmente les encontró.

Desde lo lejos pudo ver a sus dos amigos, al parecer discutiendo, aunque eso era más bien por parte de Takane, la cual le gritaba al inocente Haruka, el cual hacía varias reverencias ¿Qué pudo haber hecho para que la Enomoto se molestara con él? Pues estaba a punto de averiguarlo, sin embargo, estando a solo unos pasos de reunirse con sus compañeros, Shintaro vio algo que le dejo completamente tieso.

De pronto, de manera muy repentina, Haruka había tomado a Takane de su cintura, acercándola a él lo más que podía para así robarle un beso. Como esa escena en si no fuera lo suficientemente impactante, Takane en vez de golpear a Haruka como hubiese esperado, le terminó correspondiendo ese beso, aunque al separarse se notaba lo avergonzada que estaba.

Una vez rotó ese beso, fue precisamente la chica de coletas que notó la presencia de Shintaro a solo unos tres metros de ellos.

— ¿Shin…? —Preguntó ella no del todo segura, pues no veía al chico desde hace tiempo y éste había cambiado bastante.

— ¡Shintaro, cuanto tiempo! —Exclamó alegremente Haruka justo antes de abrazarle, sacándole de su transe.

— ¡A-ah! ¡Haruka, si, cuanto tiempo! —Correspondió el abrazo dándole unas cuantas palmadas a la espalda del pelicastaño oscuro, pero su mirada se centró en la chica que veía toda la escena.

Takane insistía en usar su cabello peinado en coletas, aunque ahora lo llevaba más largo. Debía admitir que se le veía bien, incluso compensaba el hecho de que la chica estaba ojerosa, algo que tenían en común. Además de eso, pese a ser más baja que ellos, la Enomoto tenía unas piernas largas y muy bonitas que captaron su atención, teniendo un fetiche con dichas partes del cuerpo.

—Hey, idiota ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no me reconoces?

Shintaro reaccionó y plantó su vista en la filosa mirada de la pelinegra.

—Claro que no. —Colocó su mano encima de la cabeza de la más baja y la palmeó— Solo mírate, no has crecido nada, sigues igual como cuando de niños ¿Cómo no reconocerte?

Takane simplemente apretó sus pequeños puños y apartó la mano del chico azabache de su cabeza.

—Oh vamos, Takane tiene una estatura normal, somos nosotros quienes hemos crecido mucho. —Comentó Haruka intentando poner la calma como siempre.

—Supongo, pero es curioso cómo pasó de ser la más alta a ser la más enana.

— ¡¿Enana?! —La chica alzó un puño en contra de su amigo, pero su pareja actuó a tiempo y la tomó por detrás evitando la violencia— ¡H-Hey, Haruka!

— ¿Qué? Solo estoy impidiendo que esto termine en una pelea. —El chico castaño sonrió tiernamente y aprovechando el cómo tenía agarrada a su novia, la abrazó cariñosamente ante los ojos sorpresivos de su compañero.

—Entonces lo que vi hace un rato no fue mi imaginación. —Sus dos amigos le miraron— Son novios ahora ¿Verdad?

— ¿Lo que viste hace un rato…? —La de coletas tardó en comprender las palabras de Shintaro, pero una vez lo hizo, quedó completamente roja, liberándose del abrazo de su novio— ¡No puedo creer que nos hayas visto!

—Es su culpa por andar besuqueándose en público.

Dicho ese comentario, hasta Haruka se avergonzó, ruborizándose notablemente al igual que su novia.

— ¡Te dije que alguien nos vería!

—Hehehe… por favor, Shintaro-kun… Lo menos que quiero ahora es que Takane vuelva a molestarse conmigo. —Decía nervioso el del lunar y ambos jóvenes se giraron a ver a la única chica del grupo, la cual parecía estar reprimiendo sus ganas de matarlos a golpes. Los dos tragaron duro.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Solo guárdense esas cosas para cuando estén solos y cuando digo eso me refiero a ti, Haruka. —Señaló al más alto y este volvió a reír.

—Hahaha claro, intentare contenerme. —Contestó al momento en que se rascaba la nuca— En fin, olvidando ese tema ¿Adónde les gustaría ir?

—Mmmm… pues había estado pensando en ir al parque donde jugábamos cuando niños. —Sugirió Takane ya estando más tranquila.

—Oh, me parece una buena idea ¿Qué te parece a ti, Shintaro?

—Por mi está bien. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Bien! ¡Vamos en marcha! —Canturreó animosamente Haruka al momento que tomaba la mano de su novia y empezar a caminar.

Antes de dar el primer paso, la mano libre de Takane tomó repentinamente la de Shintaro. Eso último tomó de sorpresa al joven azabache, pero se dejó hacer sin quejas.

Así como iban tomados de las manos los tres, era como salían a pasear cuando pequeños. Las madres de ellos siempre les habían dicho que fueran de las manos para que así ninguno se perdiera y se había hecho una costumbre. Volver a hacerlo luego de tanto tiempo era extraño, pero no por ello malo.

Algunas personas les miraban extrañados, sin embargo los jóvenes parecían estar más emocionados en llegar a su destino que prestarle atención a como el resto les miraba. Después de todo era algo que tenían en común los tres, la opinión de los demás no tenía importancia. La que se tenían uno del otro y de sí mismos era la única opinión que valía.

— ¡Y llegamos! —Anunció el Kokonose una vez se había detenido.

Takane y Shintaro se asomaron por detrás de su espalda y observaron con sorpresa. El parque donde solían ira había cambiado bastante, desde juegos nuevos, repintado, más árboles de los que había en su tiempo y alrededor habían pequeños negocios como salas de videojuegos, dulcerías, heladerías, todas colocadas conscientes de que era un sintió donde los niños iban constantemente.

— ¡Woow! ¿En serio este es el mismo parque casi abandonado al que veníamos? —Preguntó el Kisaragi viendo a su alrededor asombrado.

—Está mucho mejor de cuando solíamos venir. —Takane se cruzó de brazos— ¿Por qué siempre ponen lo mejor cuando ya no somos niños?

—Uhm, cierto. Hace poco me enteré que el antiguo colegio al que iba cuando tenía doce, le construyeron una cancha nueva para beisbol. —Haruka hizo un mohín— Con lo feliz que hubiese sido jugando en esa cancha.

—Así es la vida. —El de rojo palmeo la espalda de su amigo— ¿Qué tal si comemos un helado? ¿Eso te animaría?

— ¡Sí! —El más alto del grupo corrió animado hacia la heladería que había cerca.

Por su lado, Takane y Shintaro solamente le miraron ciertamente conmovidos. Haruka parecía ser el mismo niño de siempre.

—Nunca cambia ¿Eh? —Comentó el Kisaragi con una leve sonrisa.

—En realidad si ha cambiado un poco, pero sigue comportándose como un tonto a veces. —Rió la Enomoto por lo bajo.

— ¿Quién diría que al final se harían novios? —Preguntó mientras miraba la nada.

—N-no lo digas de esa manera, e-es vergonzoso…. —La chica de coletas jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos al decir dichas palabras. Shintaro arqueó una ceja extrañado, era la primera vez que le veía así— La verdad siempre creí que era obvio…

—De tú parte sí. Siempre se notaba lo tontamente enamorada que estabas de Haruka. —Takane estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero el de rojo siguió hablando— Por otro lado Haruka… siempre noté lo mucho que se preocupaba por ti, cuanto te quería, pero realmente nunca me imaginé que estuviera enamorado de ti

—Yo tampoco lo imaginé… —Susurró la pelinegra por lo bajo. Nuevamente la mirada del Kisaragi estaba sobre ella— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de mí qué?

—Ya sabes ¿Hay alguien que…?

— ¡Traje el helado! —Apareció Haruka de la nada, haciendo que los otros dos adolescentes saltaran del susto— Este es para ti, Takane-chan. —Le ofreció un helado con dos bolas de chocolate.

—Ah, muchas gracias. —Sonrió apenada recibiendo el helado que se le había entregado.

—Este es para ti, Shintaro-kun. —Le dio al chico un helado de fresa. El azabache miró el helado extrañado, pero lo tomó.

—Gracias.

— ¡No es nada! Y bueno… ¡Este es para mí! —De la nada, el chico del lunar sacó un helado de con un total de diez bolas de distintos colores y sabores. Los otros dos se quedaron mirándole atónitos.

— ¿De dónde carajos ha sacado eso que no lo notamos? —Cuestionó Shintaro sin quitar su mirada de la torre de helado.

—Yo más bien me pregunto dónde carajos se va todo eso luego de que se lo come… —Un poco de sudor descendió por el rostro de Takane al ver como su novio se relamía sus labios maravillado por su helado comprado, aunque estando acostumbrada, al final rió— En fin, provecho, chicos.

— ¡Si, provecho! —Volvió a exclamar el pelicastaño para empezar a comer de su postre, al igual que sus dos acompañantes.

Luego de comer sus helados, los tres jóvenes prosiguieron con su paseo por el parque, explorando los puestos nuevos en dicho lugar y viendo lo mucho que este había cambiado. Se tomaron más tiempo de lo que hubieron imaginado, pues de la nada ya había oscurecido y aunque ninguno tenía clases al día siguiente por estar de vacaciones de verano, decidieron dejar la salida hasta ahí y cada uno regresar a su casa.

—Takane-chan, te acompañare a tu casa. —Se ofreció amablemente Haruka al momento que tomaba la mano de su novia.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Yo sé cuidarme sola. —Contestó muy segura la de coletas.

—Pero… Si tu abuela ve que llegas sola, seguro pensara que soy un mal novio y no quiero que tenga una mala impresión de mí. —Dijo con mortificación el chico mientras hacia un mohín.

—Dudo que eso pase, a mi abuela le agradas mucho. —Decía confiada, cuando notó la mirada suplicante de su pareja— E-está bien… puedes acompañarme.

El Kokonose alzó sus brazos victorioso y abrazó con fuerza a su sonrojada novia.

— ¿También quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa, Shintaro-kun?

—No, yo estaré bien. Cuídense ambos.

— ¡Ok! También cuídate. —Se despidió Haruka.

—Hasta luego. —Igualmente se despidió Takane, dejándose llevar por el alto del grupo.

Shintaro se despedía de la mano de sus amigos y estuvo así por un buen rato hasta que les perdió de vista. Ya estando solo soltó un pesado suspiro y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja para disponerse a caminar.

De camino a su casa, el Kisaragi pensaba en lo ocurrido de hoy. Ciertamente estaba contento de ver a sus amigos luego de tanto tiempo, sin embargo igual se sentía mortificado; tal vez era porque había tenido la inteligente idea de cortar con su novia el mismo día, pero mientras más pensaba en ellos, más se daba cuenta que realmente no era el detalle con Ayano lo que le estaba haciendo sentir tan mal, tan confundido…

¿Entonces que era?

* * *

 _Antes que nada agradezco por leerse mi fic y ahora les explicare de que va esta actividad :3_

 _Para este fanfic escribí cuatro finales (así como leen), uno bueno, uno malo, uno triste y otro normal. Como no supe por cual decidirme para publicar, pensé que mejor fuera decisión de ustedes los lectores :DD_

 _¿Y como se decidirá eso? Pues al final de cada capitulo Shintaro tendrá que tomar alguna decisión que podría afectar la historia, ustedes a partir de reviews votaran por lo que Shin debera hacer y dependiendo de las elecciones se sacara alguno de los finales uwu Obviamente pienso publicar todos, pero lo divertido será saber cual sacaremos primero owo_

 _Espero que esta actividad se les haga interesante y que dejen un review para saber su opinión nwn_

 _En fin, es todo por hoy ¡Nos leemos para la próxima actualizaciones! ¡Cuídense!~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	2. Conflictos

**_¡Hola, gente!_**

 _Mitsui Neko regresa de la muerte para traerles actualización :DD_

 _En primera quiero agradecerles mucho por su apoyo y paciencia, como seguro sabrán, estuve inactiva debido a la muerte de mi pc u.u pero con esta lap prestada, ya puedo volver a las andadas y traerles más de esta historia y otras._

 _En fin, contestare reviews al final como es costumbre y prepárense que hoy tomaran una decisión por Shintaro, que podrá no parecer importante, pero influenciara mucho el camino que tomé la historia owo_

 _Sin nada más que agregar, solo diré ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2 -** "Conflictos"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Hey... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó un mortificado niño de unos diez años.

—Ya lo sé... —contestó la niña entre sollozos— Ya sé que te irás. Los ojos del menor pelinegro se abrieron con sorpresa y desvió su mirada con notable tristeza.

—Takane... no fue una decisión mía... m-mis padres...

— ¿Por qué tuvo que decirme Haruka? —Interrumpió ella aun llorando— ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

—Porque sabía que te pondrías así y, y yo... —Los ojos del pequeño Kisaragi empezaron a humedecerse— odio verte llorar...

— ¿Shintaro...? —La de coletas se sorprendió al ver que su siempre serio amigo, Shintaro estaba llorando y un tanto desesperada al verle así, rápidamente hizo por abrazarlo. Un leve sonrojo se apareció en las mejillas del menor, que paró de sollozar, aunque las lágrimas, como siempre, insistían en seguir saliendo.

—Takane, yo... lo siento.

—No, no te disculpes. —La niña rompió el abrazo de ambos, para así ver al contrario de frente— Solo prométeme que nos volveremos a ver en el futuro.

Shintaro miró con sorpresa a su amiga desde que tenía memoria y finalmente dejo que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

— ¡Te lo prometo!

.

.

.

Los ojos del joven azabache se abrieron pesadamente. Se frotó uno de estos mientras se incorporaba, quedando sentado en su cama, aun algo somnoliento. No entendía del todo el por qué había soñado con aquel suceso del pasado; tal vez porque se había encontrado con sus viejos amigos de la infancia después de nueve años de no verlos. Sí, definitivamente tenía que ser eso, un pequeño episodio de nostalgia, nada más ¿No?

— ¡Hermano ¿Ya estas despierto?! —Una voz femenina exclamó al otro lado de su puerta.

—Ajaaaa... —Contestó sin muchos ánimos, tirándose nuevamente en su cama y abrazando su almohada.

De manera repentina, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y por esta entro una hermosa rubia de atractivo cuerpo.

— ¡Hermano, despierta! —Gritó su hermana acercándose a su cama solamente para jalar las sabanas y hacer que él rodara hasta el suelo.

— ¡¿Pero qué carajos, Momo?! —Vociferó indignado el mayor de los dos.

—El desayuno está listo. —Musitó con voz tierna la chica de cabellos levemente ondulados, haciendo que a su hermano le den escalofríos— Baja antes de que se enfríe.

—Ok, ok... —Respondió al momento que se levantaba del suelo.

Shintaro bostezó y se estiró una vez se había incorporado. En seguida buscó su ropa y ya habiéndose cambiado, bajó donde su hermana. El desayuno no fue en el comedor o en la cocina como solía ser normalmente. Cuando los hermanos Kisaragi estaban solos, solían comer en la sala mientras veían tv. Que su madre no se enterara o pagarían caro.

Los dos adolescentes veían la única serie que solía ser del agrado de ambos, "Dr. Who", aunque a veces a Shintaro le tocaba explicarle algunas partes a su hermana cuando ésta perdía el hilo de la historia. Ambos estaban muy tranquilos desayunando simple cereal, cuando alguien de pronto tocó la puerta.

—Hermano, ¿Podrías abrir? —Pidió Momo ya que se dirigía al baño en ese momento. El de cabellos oscuros dio un suspiro y con pereza se dirigió a la puerta.

Al abrirla, se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos, bueno, en general en cualquier momento.

— ¡Buenos días, Shintaro! —Saludó amablemente el recién llegado.

—Kano... —Masculló el pelinegro con molestia.

—Hey, ¿Me dejarías pasar? Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo. —Dijo el rubio cenizo con amabilidad sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Uhm... De acuerdo. —Shintaro realmente no deseaba que aquel chico entrase a su casa, pero no quería ser grosero, no luego de lo ocurrido con cierta chica— Supongo que has venido aquí para hablar de Ayano.

—Oh, tan listo como siempre, Shintaro. — Kano sonrió, esta vez levemente y de una manera un tanto descarada— Aunque creo que era muy obvio. En fin, vine hablar sobre ella.

—Me lo imaginé. —Nuevamente el azabache suspiró— En fin, lo que vayas a decir, ahórratelo, porque sé exactamente lo que dirás y sabes, ya de por si me siento como una basura por lo que le hice a Ayano, no necesito que nadie más venga a...

— ¡Shintaro! —Interrumpió el de ojos rasgados—No vine a burlarme de ti... Vine a agradecerte.

— ¿Agradecerme? —observó confundido al otro— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, es obvio que tú nunca me agradaste y jamás estuve de acuerdo de que estuvieras con mi hermana. — Confeso el menor de los dos, encogiéndose de hombros— En parte por celos, pero creo que era más que nada porque sabía que tú no querías a Ayano, al menos no de la misma manera que ella te quería a ti.

El Kisaragi desvió la mirada con vergüenza. Sí, se avergonzaba de él mismo, pero sobre todo que alguien notara el hecho de que solo seguía con la chica de bufanda por obligación y algo de lastima.

—Creo que el hecho de que la dejaras ha sido lo mejor y no digo esto con hipocresía... Bueno... —Volvió a sonreír — Tal vez si un poco. —Shintaro frunció el ceño— Jajaja solo estoy jugando.

—Ya veo... —susurró el chico de rojo con desgano.

—También vengo para disculparme por... haberte tratado tan mal cuando ustedes estaban juntos.

—Está bien, no importa. —Dijo Shintaro y es que en verdad no estaba resentido con el rubio pese a como éste solía constantemente molestarlo, tal vez porque muy en el fondo sabia que se lo merecía.

—Y espero algún día tengas el valor de decirle a la chica que te gusta lo que sientes. —Terminó de decir Kano dándole unos cuantos golpes en la espalda.

Shintaro se quedó tieso y miró a su invitado con confusión y molestia.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —Le espetó al menor. Éste solamente pestañeó un par de veces para volver a sonreír como siempre.

—Nada, nada. —Negó con las manos— En fin, creo que ya es hora de que me retiré.

—Oye, hermano, ¿No has visto mí...? —Interrumpió de pronto Momo, encontrándose con ambos chicos en la sala— Oh, hola ¿Eres un amigo de Shintaro?

—Sí, algo así. —Respondió Kano antes de que él pudiera contestar— Shuuya Kano, un placer.

—Momo Kisaragi. El placer es mío. Casi no conozco a ningún amigo de mi hermano así que esto es algo emocionante. —decía la rubia con un leve sonrojo.

—En fin, Momo ¿Qué es lo ibas a preguntarme? —Interrumpió repentinamente el mayor de la habitación, notándose claramente molesto.

—Oh, no era nada, pero bueno... No molesto más y de nuevo, fue un gusto. —Dijo Momo antes de retirarse. Kano respondió con un simple ademán.

—Woow, Shintaro... Nunca me dijiste que tu hermana era tan linda. —Comentó el de sonrisa zorruna, aun observando por donde la chica se había ido.

—Ni te atrevas a acercarte a ella. —Advirtió el Kisaragi con tono serio.

—Hey, tú saliste con mi hermana, sería lo justo que yo saliera con la tuya. —Le guiñó al azabache, pero éste solo entrecerró los ojos.

—Ayano no es tu hermana. —Aclaró Shintaro y lo que decía era cierto. La joven de bufanda solo era o más bien fue, la niñera de Kano por un tiempo cuando era más pequeño, pero habían sido tan buenos los cuidados de aquella chica, que para Shuuya ella era la hermana que nunca había tenido y la amaba como tal. —Y Momo esta fuera de tu nivel, así que aléjate de ella.

—Ouch, no tienes que ser tan cruel. —Decía con voz dramática el rubio cenizo— Solo estoy jugando, pero en fin, ahora si me retiro.

—La próxima vez que vengas, avisa con tiempo —Shintaro acompañó a su invitado hasta la salida— para que así pueda poner cerraduras.

—Kukuku, muy gracioso, Shintaro. —Respondió el menor alejándose de la casa— Por cierto. —se detuvo un momento para girarse a ver al otro— Si ves a Takane, mándale mis saludos.

—Claro. —Contestó el pelinegro sin muchos ánimos y una vez el chico Shuuya se había ido, entró a su casa.

— ¿Tu amigo Kano conoce a Takane? —Momo apareció de la nada con aquella pregunta, asustando a su hermano.

— ¡Joder, Momo! ¡No hagas eso! —Exclamó él con la mano en el pecho— ¿Y qué haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

—Lo escuché por accidente. —La de cabellos dorados infló sus cachetes— Pero dime ¿Cómo es que conoce a Takane?

—Porque estudian en el mismo colegio. —Shintaro tomó asiento en el sillón de su sala— De hecho, ellos son kouhai y senpai.

—Oh vaya, no me imagino a Takane de senpai con lo pequeña que es. —Comentó la chica seguido de una risita.

—Que no te oiga diciendo eso o te cierra la boca a golpes. —Advirtió el chico por experiencia. Momo siguió riendo pero esta vez nerviosa.

—Oye ¿Te das cuenta de que si hubieras estudiado en el mismo colegio que Takane y Haruka, ambos serían tus senpais?

—Gracias a dios no ocurrió... —Dijo secamente el pelinegro sin quitar su mirada de su celular. Justo en ese momento un mensaje le llegó. Al abrir este, Shintaro no se sorprendió en realidad al ver que era de Haruka.

"Shintaro-kun ¿Estas libre esta tarde? Seria genial salir hoy también."

El chico de rojo pensó un momento antes de responder.

"¿Vendrá Takane?" Preguntó y la respuesta fue inmediata.

"¡Claro que sí! No sería una salida divertida sin ella."

—Mmmmm... —Luego de leer aquello último, el Kisaragi mayor no estaba muy seguro de ir a verse con sus amigos, especialmente por la incomodidad que había pasado el día anterior al verles besándose.

— ¿Qué esperas? Dile que sí. —Nuevamente Momo espiaba estando detrás de su hermano. Éste solo suspiro.

—En serio, Momo... Deja de leer o escuchar conversaciones ajenas o le diré a nuestra madre de tus mangas yaoi +18 que tienes bajo tu cama. —Amenazó haciendo que su hermana quedara pálida.

— ¡Ok, ok! ¡Dejare de hacerlo! —Dijo la rubia moviendo sus brazos con nerviosismo— Pero si deberías salir con Haruka y Takane... Digo, ellos son tus mejores amigos y siempre me decías lo mucho que les extrañabas cuando estabas en el colegio.

—Lo sé... —Shintaro se rascó la parte de atrás de su nuca y luego miró a su hermana— Momo... ¿Recuerdas el día que me fui al colegio privado?

— ¿Qué si me acuerdo? Aquella vez lloré tanto porque creí que no regresarías. —Confesó apenada rascándose su mejilla izquierda— Y también recuerdo lo mucho que Takane lloró.

El chico rápidamente reaccionó ante ello y giró su mirada perdida nuevamente a la rubia.

—Entonces, de verdad pasó... En verdad Takane lloró por mí.

— ¿Por qué no habría? Es tu amiga. —Dijo Momo posando su mano en el hombro de su hermano— Jamás entendí por qué se peleaban tanto cuando tienen mucho en común.

—Somos ciertamente parecidos en actitud y ambos somos muy competitivos cuando de videojuegos se trata... —El pelinegro observó el techo de su casa, recordando— Pero en cuanto a personalidad y opiniones siempre hemos sido muy diferentes y debido a ello teníamos nuestros constantes roces, lo que llevaba a que discutiéramos mucho...

—Oh, ya veo... Ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Cuestionó a su hermana la cual negó con la cabeza.

—A nada jejeje —Rió nerviosa la rubia. Solo por esa ocasión Shintaro decidió pasarlo en alto— Pero bueno, iras con Haruka y Takane.

—Pues no tengo nada que hacer, así que creo que si, además… —El azabache cerró sus ojos por un momento, recordando su despedida con sus amigos— tal como tú dijiste… extrañaba estar con ellos.

—Tal como sospechaba. —Momo sonrió gentilmente y le dio unas cuantas palmadas a su hermano en la espalda— Que te diviertas. —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Por su parte, Shintaro se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado para llevar sus trastes a la cocina. Una vez los había lavado, salió de su casa para ir a verse con sus amistades de la infancia, aunque no estuviera del todo animado.

* * *

— ¡Hey, Shintaro-kun! —Habló Haruka desde lejos una vez le había avistado.

—Hasta que al fin llegas. —Saludó Takane sin muchos ánimos. Parecía que no había dormido bien y por lo que recordaba el de rojo, ella siempre había sufrido problemas de insomnio desde niña.

—Lo siento, realmente no estaba muy seguro de venir. —Ambos mayores arquearon una ceja confundidos— Temía encontrármelos intercambiado saliva igual que ayer. —Comentó de manera burlona.

—Ugh, eres un idiota. —La de coletas estaba notablemente sonrojada. Shintaro no pudo evitar encontrarla ciertamente adorable— Como si tú no fueras a hacer lo mismo cuando tengas novia.

—En realidad… —Haruka posó una mano en el hombro de su novia— Shintaro-kun ha estado saliendo con alguien.

Al escuchar eso, la garganta del Kisaragi se secó, invadido por una gran vergüenza e incomodidad. Había olvidado por completo que le había comentado sobre Ayano a Haruka anteriormente.

—Oh, cierto. Esa chica Tateyama ¿no? Creo que era niñera de Kano.

—Sobre eso… —Shintaro metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, manteniendo la cabeza baja— Ayano y yo terminamos.

— ¡¿Terminaron?! —Exclamó el Kokonose con sorpresa. Su novia estaba igual de sorprendida, pero se mantenía en silencio— Pero… ¿Por qué? Dijiste que lo suyo estaba yendo muy bien. —Se notaba la mortificación en las palabras del castaño. Shintaro entrecerró sus ojos.

—Simplemente no funcionó. —Respondió secamente, queriendo dar por terminado el tema.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del lugar. Haruka se acercó a su amigo en un intento de consolarlo, pero su novia lo detuvo tomándole de la muñeca. Lo que el Kisaragi menos necesitaba era la lastima de los demás, era precisamente por esa razón que había evitado decir algo al respecto.

—Pero saben, está bien, realmente no importa. —Shintaro intentó forzar una sonrisa con el fin de acabar con la incomodidad del ambiente— de hecho, creo que fue la mejor decisión.

—Oh, ya veo… —Habló de pronto Takane haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan a verle— No la amabas ¿verdad?

—Takane-chan ¿pero qué estás diciendo? —Le interrogó su pareja más confundido con toda la situación.

—Si ¿De qué estás hablando? —Esta vez fue Shintaro quien preguntó con una voz severa.

—La forma en que comentaste que era lo mejor… Sonaste muy aliviado. —La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos y se acercó donde el chico de rojo, viéndole de manera retadora— Si de verdad hubieras estado enamorado de esa chica o la hubieras querido, no sonarías tan aliviado.

—Takane-chan… —Haruka quiso detener a su novia, pero en ese momento ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Deja de decir tantas estupideces! ¡¿Crees saber todo de mi solo por como suenan mis palabras?! ¡Por favor ¿Acaso eres idiota?! —Exclamó Shintaro en la cara de la más baja.

— ¡El único idiota aquí eres tú! ¡¿Quién te crees para levantarme la voz?! ¡Imbécil!

—Chicos, por favor, no peleen. —Otro intento en vano del Kokonose por querer detener la fea discusión que había dado comienzo entre ambos pelinegros.

— ¡¿Quién te crees TÚ para meterte en mi vida?! —Le espetó el Kisaragi a la más baja, dando un paso al frente mientras ésta retrocedía.

— ¡No me estoy metiendo en tu vida! ¡Solo hice un comentario, que de no ser verdad, no te estarías comportando como un loco! —Takane colocó sus manos en el pecho de Shintaro para alejarle de ella, ya que éste estaba demasiado cerca y empezaba a ponerle nerviosa— ¡Apártate! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

Shintaro frunció el ceño más de lo que ya estaba y tomó violentamente a la de coletas del cuello de su blusa, alzándola un poco del suelo. De inmediato la mano de Haruka ya le estaba tomando con fuerza de su muñeca para que la soltara.

—Shintaro… —La mirada del dibujante era amenazadora, pero el chico azabache no le estaba prestando atención, solo miraba los ojos espantados de la Enomoto.

—Mi problema eres tú. —Contestó seco y cortante para finalmente soltar a Takane.

Sin decir más, se retiró dejando a la joven pareja bastante consternados por lo ocurrido.

.

.

.

Una vez en su casa, Shintaro fue directo a encerrarse en su habitación, ignorando por completo las preguntas de su hermana de por qué había regresado tan pronto de su paseo. Si se detenía a contestarle, seguro le gritaría en la cara y ya había gritado suficiente ese día.

Al tirarse en su cama, de golpe varios razonamientos llegaron a su cabeza ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando al tomar así a Takane? ¡Y frente a Haruka! ¿Acaso estaba queriendo perder la vida? Realmente no lograba entender la razón por la que se había comportado así ¿Habían sido las palabras de Takane o el hecho de había sido precisamente ella quien lo había dicho, que había notado la verdad detrás de sus mentiras?

Mientras más pensaba en el asunto, menos comprendía, pero algo era seguro, no podría ver a sus amigos a la cara hasta dentro de unos días, se sentiría muy avergonzado al verlos y también temeroso de que fueran a partirle la cara por Haruka. Aun no sabía cómo es que había logrado salir con vida de allí.

—Tal vez lo mejor sea evitarlos por un tiempo…

Terminando de decir eso, el cel de Shintaro empezó a sonar por un mensaje que había llegado. Algo nervioso tomó del aparato para confirmar sus temores; el mensaje era del Kokonose.

Con dedos temblorosos, abrió el mensaje y si bien lo escrito no era algo amenazante, no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su espina al leerlo.

" _Shintaro, nos vemos mañana en la cafetería cerca del colegio._

 _A la 1:00 en punto, necesito hablar seriamente contigo._

 _Por ahora descansa y tranquilízate."_

—Sí, estoy muerto…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shintaro se levantó con unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Si bien había dormido por unas cinco horas, no logró descansar correctamente debido a los nervios que tenia por irse a ver con el que pudo haber sido su senpai.

—Hey, hermano… ¿Está todo bien? —Le preguntó Momo preocupada cuando había bajado a desayunar.

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo tuve algo en insomnio. —Respondió mientras se masajeaba el tabique nasal con sus dedos y con su otra mano cogía una lata de su amada soda.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo la salida de ayer con Takane y Haruka? Regresaste más temprano de lo que esperaba.

Shintaro se llevó la lata a sus labios, bebiendo pensativo mientras observaba a su hermana. La preocupación estaba dibujada en su rostro y no deseaba hacerla sentir peor, por lo que decidió mentir, como lo había estado mucho últimamente. Ya empezaba a parecerse a Kano.

—Haruka tuvo un inconveniente de su escuela y tuvimos que dejar el paseo para otra ocasión. —Respondió fríamente.

—Oh ¿Y cuándo volverán a salir?

—De hecho… —Nuevamente el escalofrió de ayer recorrió su espalda— me veré hoy con ellos…

— ¡Ah, qué bien! —La rubia sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que su hermano igual sonriera— Yo igual pienso salir hoy.

— ¿En serio? ¿A dónde iras? —El mayor se levantó de su asiento, llevando sus trastes al lavaplatos.

—Al cine a ver la nueva película que se estrenara. "Promised World". Leí la reseña y se escucha interesante. —Respondió Momo dirigiéndose donde su hermano para llevar sus trastes también.

—Uhm, escuche que es una película de drama, suspenso y romance… —Shintaro se llevó una mano a su barbilla y entrecerró sus ojos para ver a su hermana— ¿Iras sola?

— ¿Eh? Ah, no… —La menor empezó a jugar con uno de sus mechones dorados— Iré con alguien…

— ¿Y con qui…?

— ¡Oh, solo mira la hora! Debo lavar mi ropa si quiero tener algo que ponerme hoy ¡Adiós!

Antes de que Shintaro si quiera pudiera detener a su hermana, ésta ya había salido corriendo, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

— ¿Qué me estará ocultando esa niña? —Se preguntó a sí mismo— Aunque tampoco es como si yo no le estuviera ocultando cosas igual…

Un pesado suspiro escapó de los labios del pelinegro, el cual se rascó la nuca recordando su pendiente de hoy. Aun faltaban unas cuantas horas antes de ir a verse con Haruka, pero debía prepararse mentalmente para evitar el orinarse en los pantalones.

* * *

A las 12:45, el único varón de la familia Kisaragi salía de su casa en camino a la cafetería que quedaba cerca del colegio donde Takane y Haruka estudiaban. Él siempre había añorado el estudiar allí con sus amistades, tal vez de haberlo hecho, todo hubiera resultado ser diferente.

— ¡Shintaro-kun, por aquí! —Le llamó su mejor amigo desde una mesa cuando había entrado a la cafetería.

—Hola, Haruka… —Le saludó nervioso, a pesar de que el mayor se mostraba bastante tranquilo y sonriendo con amabilidad como hacía siempre.

— ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? —Le ofreció la silla que quedaba frente suyo en la mesa.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y con una expresión nerviosa, Shintaro se sentó donde Haruka le había indicado y ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas distantes.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —El de rojo rompió el hielo.

—Bueno, creo que es obvio que quiero hablar sobre lo ocurrido ayer con Takane-chan. —Empezó a hablar una vez había tomado un sorbo de su capuchino.

—Oye, lamento mucho lo de ayer. No sé en que estaba pensando. A-aunque si deseas partirme la cara por lo que le hice a tu novia, lo entenderé. —Dijo cerrando los ojos en espera de un posible golpe.

— ¡N-no! Jamás podría golpearte, Shintaro-kun. —Respondió Haruka riendo nervioso— Al menos claro… que hayas lastimado a Takane, entonces esta plática seria diferente. —El Kokonose sonrió de una manera aterradora, provocando que su amigo empezara a temblar— pero la razón por la que te llame es diferente.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Le espetó un tanto desesperado.

—Quiero que Takane y tú arreglen este problema que tienen. —Los ojos de Shintaro se abrieron de la sorpresa— Porque es obvio que hay algún problema entre ustedes.

— ¿Un problema? Vamos, Haruka, tú sabes que Takane y yo siempre nos hemos llevado así desde pequeños. —El Kisaragi sonrió de manera irónica.

—Tal vez, pero en ese entonces era diferente… —Shintaro arqueó una ceja mientras Haruka continuaba explicando— Creí que tal vez era por la edad, que ustedes actuaban de manera tan inmadura y que tal vez con el tiempo eso cambiaría y aprenderían a llevarse mejor. —El dibujante tomó otro sorbo de su capuchino— pero luego de lo de ayer, noté que su relación solo ha empeorado más y más… Si esto continua, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes dejen de llevarse.

— ¿Y eso te afecta en algo? —Preguntó el azabache con tono sarcástico.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Respondió sincero el más alto con una expresión de mortificación— Takane es mi novia, la amo mucho y tú eres mi mejor amigo, te aprecio demasiado… —Haruka bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza— Me encanta pasar el tiempo con ustedes, así como cuando niños y cuando regresaste de verdad creí que podríamos revivir esos momentos, pero pareciera que van muriendo poco a poco…

—Haruka, yo…

—Por favor, Shintaro-kun, intenta arreglar las cosas con Takane. Ella es muy orgullosa y no admitirá culpa, pero también es alguien madura y sé que muy en el fondo te aprecia tanto como yo. —El chico del lunar sonrió levemente— No quiero tener que dejar de hablar contigo porque se pelearan…

—Estás diciendo que de pelearnos para siempre Takane y yo… ¿Te pondrías de su lado? —Le cuestionó a su mayor por un solo año.

—No estoy del lado de nadie. —Respondió de inmediato— Pero Takane es mi novia. Por años he querido siempre estar a su lado, como su pareja y no deseo arruinarlo. Entiendes eso ¿verdad?

—Sí… —Susurró Shintaro desviando la mirada— De acuerdo, hablare con ella cuando pueda.

— ¿Por qué no ahora? —Haruka sonrió, esta vez con más ánimo al oír la respuesta de su amigo— Ella debe estar en el colegio ahora.

— ¿Y qué hace allí? ¿No sé supone que están de vacaciones?

—Así es, pero Takane se ofreció a ayudar en la organización de lo que será la fiesta de graduación del colegio. Ella es parte del comité estudiantil. —Explicó el castaño tranquilamente.

—Vaya ¿Quién diría que Takane sería alguien responsable? —Shintaro miró a su amigo, el cual le observaba fijamente, en espera de su siguiente acción— ¿De verdad quieres que vaya a verla ahora?

—Mientras antes mejor ¿No crees? —Haruka sonrió nuevamente con esa aura escalofriante. De inmediato Shintaro se levantó de su asiento.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Iré ahora. —Suspiró con molestia al sentirse amenazado por un chico de aspecto tan inocente.

—Muchas gracias, Shintaro-kun. Por favor, dile que iré a verla a su casa en la noche. —Haruka se levantó igual y dejo el pago de su bebida encima de la mesa.

—Sí, claro… Espera ¿Estarás ocupado?

—Tengo unos exámenes médicos hoy, en un par de horas. —Contestó viendo su reloj.

Shintaro entrecerró sus ojos, recordando que desde que eran muy pequeños Haruka siempre se mostraba muy débil y enfermo la gran parte del tiempo y en ocasiones solía ponerse tan grave que faltaba a clases o incluso a veces terminaba ingresado en el hospital. Inevitablemente se preocupó.

—Espero que todo vaya bien. —Dijo sincero.

—Sí, muchas gracias. —El mayor sonrió un poco nervioso— En fin, nos vemos, Shintaro-kun. Cuídate.

—Igualmente.

Una vez ambos adolescentes se despidieron, Shintaro se puso en marcha para ir al que pudo ser su colegio, el cual quedaba a un par de cuadras de la cafetería en la cual estaba. De hecho, desde lejos podía avistar el edificio, el cual era de tres pisos.

—Aquí vamos. —Se dijo no del todo convencido, mientras empezaba a caminar.

En dirección al colegio, el Kisaragi pensaba de que manera poder dialogar con Takane. Posiblemente ella estaría hecha una fiera y le arrancaría la cabeza al verle. De nuevo estaba nervioso ¿Cómo era posible que les tuviera tanto miedo a sus amigos? Pero ahora que recordaba, la chica le había visto con mucho temor cuando le había tomado de esa manera tan violenta. Posiblemente Takane no estaría molesta con él, posiblemente le tendría miedo y eso era algo peor.

—En serio… ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

— ¿Shintaro?

El mencionado alzó la vista, chocando con una mirada filosa, pero esta no era la de su amistad de la infancia. La chica que estaba frente a él era alguien a quien recordaba muy bien por encontrársela siempre en casa de su exnovia, además de que era quien solía golpear a Kano cada vez que éste era grosero con él.

—Kido…

—Shintaro, sabía que eras tú. —La chica sonrió levemente, palmeando la espalda del contrario, extrañando a éste un poco— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Luego de lo que sucedió con Ayano ¿Tú como crees? —Dijo con un tono de fastidio.

—Oh, es verdad. Lo siento mucho. —Se disculpó apenada.

—No te preocupes, pero dime… ¿Ella está bien?

Kido entrecerró sus ojos y se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—No está del todo bien, pero lo va superando de apoco… —Respondió la peliverde con desgano.

—Ya veo… —El chico se rascó su cabeza y luego miró detenidamente a la chica frente a él— ¿De dónde vienes por cierto?

—Oh, del colegio. Me tocó ayudar en la organización de la fiesta de graduación.

— ¿Entonces viste a Takane? —Preguntó curioso, llamando en seguida la atención de Kido.

—Ah, si… —Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven— Hubo un accidente mientras pintábamos una parte de las paredes del salón de baile que se estaba cascarillada…

— ¿Qué pasó? —Shintaro arqueó una ceja.

—Pues…accidentalmente tropecé y le tiré el bote de pintura encima de su ropa…

—Diablos ¿Cómo es que saliste con vida? —Le miró sorprendido. Nuevamente la chica de cabellos verdes rió nerviosa.

—No lo sé… La verdad creí que ella me gritaría ya que se notaba bastante moleste ese día. A saber por qué. —Al escuchar eso, el Kisaragi bajó la mirada apenado— Como sea, solo me dijo que me fuera y que ella limpiaba todo…

—Y-ya veo… —El nerviosismo de Shintaro creció después de lo contado por la menor. Ahora tendría que lidiar con una Takane más cabreada de lo normal— ¿E-entonces ella sigue en el colegio ahora?

—Lo más seguro. En fin, lamento dejarte, Shintaro-kun, pero debo irme.

—Oh, está bien, no te preocupes. Cuídate.

—¡Igual tú!

Una vez Kido se había ido por su camino, el pelinegro continuó con su caminar hasta finalmente llegar a las puertas del colegio, las cuales estaban abiertas en par, casi como si estuvieran esperando su llegado y lo estuvieran invitando a entrar ¿pero realmente quería hacerlo?

En ese momento Shintaro no sabía qué hacer exactamente ¿Debía entrar y buscar a Takane o quedarse en la entrada en espera de que ella saliera?

—Demonios… —Masculló por lo bajo.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews como siempre!**_

 _ **Guest:** ¡OMG, muchas gracias! Me alegra que te parezca interesante que es la idea de este fic :3_

 _ **Willow Nightgray:** Los feels nunca pueden faltar en mis fics y lo sabes :^) calmada, kouhai, respira! (? Bueno, hay que tener en claro que no habrá una opción directa tipo ¿con quien se queda Takane? Dependiendo de las decisiones que se tomen en cada capitulo, puede que termine con Haruka o Shintaro, así que cualquier cosa podría suceder -brillitos y flamas de fondo- (? Siempre estoy orgullosa de ti kouhai y me alegra que leas mi fic._

 _ **AndyCute:** Gracias! Aquí esta el capitulo nuevo! Lamento la tardanza :'3_

 _ **Mikatsa-chan:** De hecho la idea es que sea como un juego rpg XDD es que me encantan esos juegos. En fin, pues si, ya veremos con quien e queda Takane, todo depende de las decisiones que tomen ustedes durante el fic y sip, pobre Ayano, pero ella saldrá nuevamente más adelante en la historia._

 _ **Ari Kuma:** Pues los declaro marido y mujer, ok no (? Jejeje supongo que muchas personas empezaron a gustar del ShinTaka por culpa mía nwnUu Pues como dije anteriormente, no se tomara la decisión inmediata de con quien se quedara Takane al final, todo depende de las pequeñas decisiones que se van tomando en el transcurso del fic, lo que hará que la historia tome cursos __diferentes, por lo que Takane podría terminar con cualquiera... ¡NO MATES AL BUDIN! (? Y me disculpo muchísimo por la tardanza._

 _ **123:** No fue pronto, pero aquí esta. Lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza y gracias por dejar un review :'DD_

 _ **mayraringo:** Ay dios XDDD mira que consideré hacer un final así ewe pero seria muy troll de mi parte, jejeje __pero de que habrá algo de bromance entre ellos dos en el fic, habrá._

 _..._

 _Bueno, ahora es momento de tomar la primera de muchas decisiones en el fic que podría afectar mucho o poco el curso de la historia. En este caso la decisión que se tomara no parece importante pero lo es y creo que a saben de cual se trata: **¿Debería Shintaro entrar a buscar a Takane o esperarla fuera del colegio?**_

 _Voten en los reviews porque sin ellos no podremos avanzar._

 _En fin, es todo por hoy, les agradezco por leer mi fic nwn_

 _¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, cuídense!_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
